


An Officer And A Saiyan

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body swap fic, Multi, Throwing shade on Ginyu Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: He's just so uptight, Kale thinks. He needs a good rattling. Ginyu doesn't give her little quip a reply, and falls into a conversation about his body-swapping ability with a mysterious woman at Quasar's bar.But after an incident with his still unmastered body changing ability, the two will have to find some way get along, and keep the situation under wraps until they're able to fix it.





	An Officer And A Saiyan

### Haven't You Ever Read A Fairytale Before

"...and I want your men on this first thing in the morning." 

Frieza sat in his hover-chair, giving Ginyu a more than usually critical look. "I've very little time and wish to have this planet secured as quickly as possible. I realize your men were expecting a three day weekend. If they succeed in this quickly enough, they will have that period of rest doubled, once it is complete." 

"Yes, sir. It will be done, sir." 

Ginyu saluted. He'd been looking for a reason to keep the boys out of the bar anyway. Quasar was still pissed at them for wrecking it last week, and... 

"Captain?" 

"I'm sorry, sir. Could you repeat that?" He could've sworn that he hadn't heard Frieza speak. 

There was silence, but only for a moment. 

"What I said," Frieza went on, with a sharp tone, "Was that you and your men should have this done within three days of tomorrow morning." 

"It will be done, sir, as you wish." Another salute. 

"Good. That is exactly what I wanted to hear, Captain. It will certainly put my mind at ease." 

With that, the call ended. 

* * *

Quasar did not like having saiyans in the bar. 

Unfortunately, this was exactly what she was having to suffer through. They got rowdy very easily, and often started fights--and that wasn't even the worst of it. Some of the more carnally inclined ones would find themselves unable to contain a raging libido, and for them it wasn't go all the way back to their quarters. No, no, they simply had to fuck in the bathroom. 

Beasts, the lot of them. They were free with their money but it almost wasn't worth it. There'd been far fewer of them of late, but still... 

There was a sea of black and blue for a while, and then just to break up the monotony, she started seeing purple. 

Oh, great. 

Just peachy. 

The Armored Squadron was walking into the station bar. 

Well, break out the insurance papers, and prepare to have a station whore suck the agent off, this was a fight even a blind man could see coming. The Ginyu Force, minus their captain, were in the corner, and she found herself instinctively placing some of the more valuable bottles on the back wall underneath the bar. 

"Why so paranoid?" 

That voice came from Salza's apparent squeeze for the evening, some saiyan or other whose name she'd forgotten. 

"Purple and black in the room means trouble," Quasar replied, "I'm just trying to keep my valuables intact, you know." 

"If anyone starts trouble it'll be those uncivilized over there," Salza gestured to the Ginyu boys. " 

"Really? Do I need to bring up your record? You're lucky I even let you in here at all." She went back to securing the more expensive bottles, "It's a good thing you pay so well." 

"He's got taste," said the saiyan woman on his arm. "Very discerning taste." 

"Clearly." Quasar's tone was less than friendly, but she served Salza the drinks he ordered, and went back to keeping an eye on the Ginyu Force. 

"You should have more faith in me," Salza huffed. 

Silence. 

Well, that was that. 

Doore and Neiz hung around the bar, while Salza and the saiyan moved to a table in a little alcove not fifteen feet from the Ginyu boys. 

"Stuffy, isn't she?" the saiyan said. 

"They're all like that," Salza replied, "Too busy thinking about their money." 

"She is a businesswoman, though." 

"I suppose you're right. Still..." he gave her an interesting glance, and moved in closer, "...she probably spends all her nights alone." 

"As I'll soon be doing," came the quiet reply. 

"Well then, Kale, I'm simply have to make your last night under Lord Cooler's banner a good one then, won't I?" 

"You know we're not supposed to screw around in the bar," Kale whispered after the first kiss, "That's not becoming of an officer." 

"We're just getting warmed up." 

There was silence, and she was unable to part from him for a few seconds. Then there were more drinks, and a bit of food. 

After a mini-makeout session or two more, she whispered something about heading back to his quarters. 

"My quarters?" 

Chuckling. 

"Sounds like a plan." 

"If you enjoy sticking it in a monkey." 

There was laughter when they looked up. There was no need to ask who it was, even if they hadn't seen the boys looking over. The crude joke would've removed all doubt, if there had been any. 

"At least I have someone to stick it in," Salza smirked at them. "I don't have to pay women to take it, either." 

"Yeah, and who says you aren't paying her?" 

"I do," Kale replied, "And he's damn sure better than any of you, I'm sure." 

"You'd do better with one of us, if we were interested," Jeice said, "I'd show you a decent time if you weren't--" 

"Jeice, let me put it this way. I couldn't have a good time with you. Your dick is so small the last time you were frisked the guard on duty told you to 'have a good day, ma'am.'" 

"HE DID NOT!" 

Jeice's already red face darkened even further; Kale wasn't the only one laughing, which made it worse. The rest of the Ginyu boys were practically dying behind him. 

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to head back to the quarters of a _real_ man." 

She rose and moved away from the table; Salza got up to follow. 

"Yeah, you'd better fucking run." 

"Say what you want, but I'm not going home to an empty bed tonight like _some_ people." 

"You gonna let him talk to you like that?" Recoome looked at Jeice with a grin. 

"And hide behind your friends, no doubt," Salza said, "Pathetic." 

"Yeah, well, it's four to one." 

"Four to two," Kale piped up. 

"Why don't you scoot on out? This is a man's battle." 

"Too bad there's only one here, then." 

Doore and Neiz heard the resultant shouting and were heading in their direction--and there might have been a fight, if a new voice hadn't suddenly rung out from the bar. 

"Is there going to be a problem? Am I going to have to send everyone to the brig to dry out until tomorrow morning?" 

Everyone looked up. A rather severe-looking Captain Ginyu stood there, behind them. 

"You don't have any authority over me," Salza sneered. 

"That might be so," Ginyu replied, "But I can make the rest of your time here very, very unpleasant." 

"Is that a threat?" 

"It's a promise." 

"I have somewhere else to be anyway. C'mon, Kale." 

The saiyan woman followed him, but stopped briefly to give the Captain's body an appraising glance. "Well, well, I hope I get to see more of _that_ later." 

He didn't answer, although his face was momentarily reddened. Once they were gone his attention turned back to the rest of his squad. 

"Alright, look. I'd lay out a punishment but what I came here to tell you is quite enough, I think." 

"What's up?" 

"Frieza wants us to handle a planet for him, starting tomorrow." 

"Aww, man! We were supposed to get a three day weekend!" 

"This is bullshit!" 

"He just doesn't want us having any fun, does he?" 

"Men." Ginyu waited for them to stop complaining, and went on, "He has said that when this is over, you can expect to have a six day break. So finish your drinks and don't get anymore, because I don't think you want to have a hangover while you're traveling." 

"Yes, Captain." 

He sighed, and headed back up to the bar. 

"You got here just in time, Captain," Quasar said, "They were about to get into it with the Armored Squadron, you know." 

"I know." Ginyu put his face in his hands. "I try and I try to tell them that spending time here is a privilege they can easily find cut off, but they just don't seem to get it." 

"I think you need a drink yourself. You're wound up a little tight here." 

"I suppose I can't argue with that. But...nothing too strong, alright?" 

She served him a chocolate martini, and he sipped at it. 

"I see you have an admirer, though." 

"What?" 

"That saiyan woman. She liked what she saw, it seems." 

"Oh...that. I get that on occasion from women; I try to ignore it." 

"Would do you good to have some female company, I think. Not necessarily her, of course, even if she is going to be here for a while." 

"She is? Wonderful. That means Salza's going to find every chance he can to get down here, which means--" 

"Captain, your drink." 

"Right." 

"Bartender, a shot of rum, please." 

A woman took the seat on Ginyu's right side. She wasn't wearing armor, which wasn't entirely a rarity on the station. Still, seeing a civilian in a bar that served mainly military... 

"A long way from home?" Ginyu asked her. 

"Yes." The woman brushed her hair out of her eyes, and looked up at him with a little smile. "I'll be heading home soon, though. No need to worry." 

After a momentary pause, she looked up at him with more than mild curiosity. 

"It's been a long time since I've seen one of you." 

"One of...me?" 

"A changer," she said. "A body--" 

Ginyu was half-out of his seat in shock. "How did you know?" 

"There are those of us who can read things like that, you know. Your...aura is a little different, we can say. But don't worry, my lips are sealed." 

"I appreciate that." His boys knew, Frieza and his family knew, and he was sure at least some of the soldiers knew...but it was a generally well-kept secret. 

"If I may, however...you will want to practice it more. If you need to do it in a hurry, there may be...complications...if you're inexperienced with it." 

"I don't really want to change my body at the moment," Ginyu replied, "I only do it to get stronger." 

"Is that so? You take a gift such as yours and think only of endangering yourself?" 

"I'm a soldier, ma'am. It's my duty to think of things like that." 

"Consider this," the woman said, "Consider that you have the ability to truly know what people are thinking. To take a trip in their skin, and see what it is to be someone else." 

Ginyu sighed. "I'm not in a position to be frivolous or religious with this ability, ma'am." 

"Who said anything about religion?" The woman shook her head. "I merely advise against misusing--" 

"I need to go." Ginyu was about to get up when Quasar spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I can't be lectured by a civilian on matters like this." 

"Have one more drink, Captain." 

There was a sigh. He felt a headache coming on...maybe one more really wouldn't hurt. 

"An appletini, then." 

"Oh, those sound nice," the woman next to him said, "I want one as well." 

She gave Ginyu a severe look while he was drinking the last drop from the martini glass, a look unseen by anyone else, even Quasar. 

The two drinks were placed before them a moment later. 

The woman finished her drink, and then paid, before standing up. 

Her hand slipped to Ginyu's wrist as an apparent support. 

"Are you alright, ma'am?" 

"I'm fine," she replied, "But just remember something, would you?" 

Her touch was suddenly cold on his wrist. But the funny part was, the cold feeling was spreading up his arm. 

"What would that be?" he tugged his arm away when she didn't let go. 

"Not all civilians are as...generous as I am." 

"I'll...keep that in mind." He gave her a suspicious look, but she said no more, and promptly left. 

"You need to be a little more delicate with women," Quasar said. 

Ginyu just shrugged. The day had been long and his patience had simply run out, and no one could fault him for that.


End file.
